Love Hina: The Butterfly Effect
by Turbanator
Summary: AU - Mutsumi, 5th year ronin, now a Toudai student, finds a way to recover her old memories, what will this discovery lead to? How will it affect those around her, especially the one she loves?
1. Prologue: The Penultimate Timeline

**Love Hina - The Butterfly Effect**

**Prologue**

** The Penultimate Timeline **

**17th August 2004  
3:43am  
Tokyo General**** Hospital**

A dark corridor of a currently unused part of the hospital was momentarily disrupted by the presence of a figure padding quietly towards one end, and then into a room. The person barred the door, with great strain and anguish, using a sofa. Moving further into the room, and pulling down a desk lamp onto the floor, along with a notebook and pen, the person switched it on and sighed.

Otohime Mutsumi had a panicked look on her face. Large bags under her eyes meant her lack of sleep was obvious as she waited for the nurses to walk by from their usual rounds. She knew that soon they would find her away from her room, and that she was running out of time. Indeed, as she thought this, a shout was heard in the background and a number of people began to run about. Starting to write in the notebook she spoke out loud, her breath panting constantly thanks to her weak nature.

"If... anyone reads... this... Then my plan... failed..." The pen continued to scribble as the voices outside grew louder and they noticed the door was unlocked and that a light was inside. "I have... to change things... I need to... change things... so that I... can save everyone...

Closing the notepad, she huddled under the desk, hearing them try to push the sofa out of the way to get in. Staring at the object she was looking for, the world began to shake around her...


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery of the Journal

**Love Hina - The Butterfly Effect**

**Chapter 1**

** Discovery Of The Journal **

**17th August 1984  
11:43am  
Okinawa**

"Mutsumi-chan"

The young girl looked up to her mother staring down at her kindly. "Yeah mama"

"Don't you want to play with your friends" She pointed further into the playground to see a group of kids playing with a ball.

She beamed. "Sure..."

**Half an hour later**

"Mutsumi-chan" Natsumi ran up to her child, now lying on the pavement with a bruise on her forehead. "What happened"

"Mama..." She began to cry, not because of the light pain of the bruise, but from what she said next. "I... I don't remember..."

**A day later  
Okinawa ****General ****Hospital**

"There's nothing to be worried about Otohime-san." Doctor Hikari patted the head of Mutsumi, giving her a small Pocky, with less sugar. "She seems content enough, though we cannot really say why she lost her memory and blacked out." She shrugged, it's a bit of a mystery right now..."

"Is there anything we can do to stop them" Natsumi, asked, still concerned.

"Not really, as we don't know what triggered it." Hikari stopped and held her chin in thought. "However... We may be able to find out when the person blacked out." She handed Natsumi a notepad. "If you let Mutsumi-chan write in this, then maybe we will find out what causes her to black out."

Natsumi held the green book tightly in her arms. "How often does she need to write in it"

Hikari looked down. "At least once a day, nothing special, just basically what she did that day, and also how she felt, if there were any strong emotions that she experienced."

Natsumi looked to her only child with a fearful look. "Is it similar to "

"No." Hikari interrupted her then. "This isn't the same thing as that case; we've seen no signs of it."

Natsumi nodded once. "Okay I understand. Thank you Hikari-sensei." She bowed slightly, and Mutsumi (with flecks of the Pocky still on her lips), who loved her mother very much, copied her.

**A few months later  
Tokyo**

_It's been a month since her last blackout... _Natsumi was holding the hand of Mutsumi, who seemed to be no less happy. _I hope this break will do us good. _

The recent diagnosis of Mutsumi as anaemic didn't slow down the young girl's progress in growing up, and she played just like ordinary children. Doctor Hikari had assumed that the blackouts had been caused due to her anaemia.

"Mutsumi-chan..."

"Hmm" She was skipping up the steps and wasn't paying attention to her.

"We're here now. You go in and try to relax now."

"Aaah..."

Mutsumi's eyes grew as she took in the beautiful building in front of her, the sunlight reflecting off the windows half blinded her, but she knew that this would be one place that would remain in her memories. She let go of her mother's hand and ran towards the legendary Hinata-sou.

**17th August 2004  
Tokyo**

Someone was typing at a laptop computer, on a desk in a fairly standard dorm room, except that it was for two people. The camera panned out and we see that the other bed, indeed the other half of the room was decorated in a certain style that only the extreme goths would like. Remarkably, this was restricted to that side of the room, as the other was impeccably neat, with the odd bits of paper here and there.

The person saved the document and sighed, pulling away from the screen and wiping her brow. Mutsumi took off her glasses and cleaned them.

_It's still not quite right; I'm not sure what it is... I won't be able to make the deadline. _

The door opened and she turned to see her roommate, Anko, enter.

"Yo Mu-chan."

"Heya Anko." She waved back as Anko sat down on the bed and began to pick at her new piercing.

While not as wild as people in the Western world, the Japanese have their own definitions of what if considered to be unconventional. As a result, Anko fits into almost all of those categories. Her hair is dyed blonde, she wears a spiky dog collar constantly, and dresses to match. Her figure isn't as thin as Mutsumi either, but it's not obese, so she can find some clothes that will fit her. Also, having such a large number of earrings also gives her face much attention, though her dark good looks are marred by the excessive make-up she has on.

"How was your day" Mutsumi continued. Despite being complete opposites of one another, they somehow managed to forge a tight friendship in the year they've been together.

"S'ok... Got a bit bored and decided to bunk Nishida-sensei's lecture."

Mutsumi mock-scolded her. "You know, you shouldn't do that too often."

She smirked back. "Yeah yeah." She waved her off. "He's so boring though, I've never seen so many people fall asleep in front of someone before..."

Mutsumi giggled. "I suppose he does go on a bit..."

"So, what about you" Her smirk turned to one of sincerity, and slight amusement. "Did your boyfriend pop round"

Mutsumi smiled back, holding back another emotion. "No, he didn't, he was working today."

"Oh" Anko was surprised. "That's his first for a while now..."

Mutsumi said nothing and turned back to her screen, the light bouncing off her glasses.

**The next day  
Toudai campus**

"Okay, put down your pens and wait for my helpers to pick up your papers." He smiled. "Otohime-kun." She handed him her test, already finished as she was on her way out.

He glanced over the first page, seeing correct answers and placed it behind him. "So, how can I help my best student"

"Well, Tsutomu-sensei, I kind of need an extension on my dissertation, it doesn't seem to be going the way I want it."

Mulling it over he, asked her another question. "So, have you discovered a way that to prove to us humble scientists another way of storing memories" He smiled good-naturedly. No one had managed to come up with something as revolutionary as hers, the human method of keeping memories, and how the brain works under these occasions when that memory fails. "Okay then, I'll give you another fortnight, but no more, we really need to have these in by then to take them to the external examiners."

"I understand sensei" Mutsumi was excited now, as it was just what she wanted. She hummed to herself as she left the class, feeling her head for a moment as the world took another turn. _Mustn't get dizzy now... _She felt a gentle vibration against her thigh, and she rummaged about to find her mobile going off inside her white overcoat. The single English character that illuminated her display made her happy expression go away quickly.

K.

**Later that evening  
T-Club**

The Toudai club was exclusively for students, and it was shown in the relatively cheap prices for beer in order to keep them less poor than they should be in the real world. Mutsumi was here, along with Anko and some other girls from their classes. After a few drinks they started to sing along to the karaoke in the bar. There wasn't really much talent out there, so no one expected much. However when Mutsumi and Anko stepped up, they were received well. The smooth and higher tones of Mutsumi were backed up by the deeper and more sensual ones of Anko, as they sung a duet together.

In every educational institute, there are always those who shine above the rest, or at least, they think they do. At this moment, there was a small group of them; looking smug having not had to pay for the privilege to be at university, since their parents were so filthy rich they could afford it in their sleep. After the half way point, Anko started hearing some people mentioning her name along with unpleasantries. They even threw a few of their snacks at her. Finally snapping, she unplugged her microphone and threw it straight at their ringleader. Unfortunately for him, he was drinking his favourite tipple, and it collided with the microphone, sending the drink all over his front.

"Hey you" Sakata Kentaro, top medical graduate of Kyoto University and now studying for his masters, was now humiliated in front of his peers and girlfriend Narusegawa Naru.

Anko ignored him and continued to sing unaided by the microphone, as the entire bar noise lowered to that of curious talking. Her voice sounded even better, and once the song ended, everyone clapped at her skills. She gave an evil smile to Kentaro, who balked at her and sat back down grumbling to himself.

**Later that evening  
Mutsumi's room**

"There wasn't any need to go that far Anko..." Mutsumi didn't like arguments much, but knew that she was the constant in most of them, as people thought her to be strange.

"Yeah, maybe, but he deserved it. He's an arrogant bastard..."

Mutsumi sweatdropped. "Ara ara..."

Pulling open her drawer, Mutsumi wrote down the day's events and the emotions she felt, seeing as she experienced quite a few strong ones.

While she was finishing, Anko spoke up. "I've been meaning to ask you. What is that? You've been doing it most nights since I met you."

Mutsumi was nervous; her left thumb began to anxiously squeeze her fingers. Should I tell her...? I know she's not bad... But... She shook off what she felt and took the chance.

"It's a habit of mine these days. Back when I was very young, I blacked out and lost my memory for several minutes at a time. I was told to write down my day, and what emotions I experienced, and when. But…" She closed the book and turned in her seat to face Anko. "I haven't lost my memories for 20 years, though I've fainted too often to count. Since I wrote so much when I was young, I decided to keep a diary."

"Wow... Sounds like that movie Memento..." Anko commented.

"Yeah, except that I don't tattoo my body all over, or forget everything ten minutes later."

Mutsumi smiled, and then they both laughed out loud. After a few minutes of this Anko was curious. "Do you have any of those old books"

Mutsumi gave a melancholic smile. "Yeah... Do you want me to read some to you"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Anko got up and sat next to Mutsumi as she pulled out one of the suitcases from under it, removing a hardback notebook. Sitting back down on the bed, Mutsumi opened it to the first few pages.

"I wrote a lot after each of my blackouts, this was the first time." She began to read from the book. "I met the kids at my school today, they were nice..." She paused as the words were jumping out of the page at her. She looked at Anko who had an encouraging look on her face. Not one to give up, she went on. "They were playing with ball, and okaachan told me to join them..." By now the words began to shake even more, and Mutsumi felt a large earthquake, it only grew when she was reading it out loud. "We threw it and tried to catch it, I was good "

And the world turned white.

**1984**

"Huh... Where am I" Mutsumi looked around and saw that she was surrounded by small people, what surprised her, as she looked at her hands, she too was small. "Is this... the past..."

"Here Mu-chan, catch" Said a voice behind her.

"Ara" She turned too slow and received a ball to the head, falling backwards onto the ground.

**The present**

She was panting, sweat dripping down her face. Anko was holding her shoulder tightly with a worried expression.

"Mutsumi-chan" Her worry carried through to her voice. "What's wrong, what happened? You passed out..."

Mutsumi came round and realised that she was dizzy. "I... passed out" This is the first time in so long... "I was... back in the past..."

Anko pulled out a tissue and dabbed at Mutsumi's forehead, thinking that she was delusional. "There, you're burning up; you should lie down for a bit."

Mutsumi wasn't hearing this though. _What was that bit? I don't remember that happening in the past... _She gave it more thought. _The last thing I knew before okaachan found me was me playing with them, and they just chose me to be the piggy in the middle. _She inwardly gasped. _That's it! I must've remembered that time, that's why everyone was around me... So the bruise came from the ball, and then I fell to the ground. _She sat up again.

"I've found a way..."

"Huh" Anko was confused. "Here, have some more water."

As she was drinking it, Mutsumi began to think of the possibilities of finding out her youth.

**The next day**

"Otohime-kun? You seemed a little distracted today, are you feeling okay" Professor Tsutomu asked after his lecture.

"Ara, have I? I've never been better sensei." She saw Anko ahead of her waving in the corridor. "I have to run now, bye" And so she did.

"Are you okay Mu-chan" Anko kept her voice low as the filed out the building. "After yesterday I mean..."

Mutsumi gave a bright smile. "Never better, it's given me hope now."

"Hope" Once again, she lost Anko.

"Never mind..." Her phone started to ring again. Anko knew that ring tone, as it was set to only one person on Mutsumi's phone, and hearing it so often meant that it remained a constant reminder.

"K..." Anko hefted her school bag as they left the building. "I'll leave you to it Mu-chan, I'll see you later."

Mutsumi nodded and answered the phone.

**Half an hour later  
A local beef bowl restaurant**

"Mutsumi-san..." A person said inside one of the cubicles.

"Urashima-kun..."

Mutsumi sat down opposite a downtrodden Keitaro, his old square glasses looking a little bit worse for wear, a small hairline crack in of the lenses. He wore a pair of old jeans and a dirty shirt, along with a pair of CAT boots.

"How was work" She asked.

"Hard..." He sighed and felt his arms, which were sore by the looks of them. "The foreman says I need to catch up in order to be on the same level as everyone else. Only then will he give me a raise."

"Maybe you need to do some exercise; a building site is a tough place for a job."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right..." He gave a weak smile, and Mutsumi gave one back, reminded of the time she met him, and fell in love with him.

"How long has it been" She wondered out loud.

"Since when" Keitaro asked, looking at the prices on the menu carefully.

"Since we met..."

He looked up in thought and replied. "It was early '99... So, five years and a few months. We met at the Toudai board..."

"Yeah, we both failed... But we tried again..."

"And you got in..." He said quickly, but not without a little hint of regret and anger.

"Only after two more years" She added fast. "I was a fifth year repeater"

Keitaro looked out the window, through the public into the past. "Even after five years I didn't get in."

Mutsumi grew sadder. "Urashima-kun, there's no need to get like that, you're doing well for yourself, you're independent."

"And I'm poor and can't hold down a decent job." He gave her a nostalgic stare. "I can't even support us both."

"Ara, I told you that okaachan will help us out "

"I don't want her help..." He butt in. "I mean... Thanks, but I'd rather do it myself, as a man should."

Mutsumi stretched across the table and held his hand in both of hers. "I love you Keitaro. Don't forget that I want you to be happy."

He smiled again, this time some optimism coming back into his voice. "Yeah, you're right Mutsumi..." He looked into her loving eyes. "I'll try to do that, I promise..."

Her heart beat twice as he said that. _Another false promise?__ Oh Keitaro... _

**Author's Notes**

What do you think? The start of my new story is slow, but it gets better. Sorry for the poor time between updates, my computer was stolen after I went on holiday, and I lost EVERYTHING on it. Me and my no-backups, just goes to show that you can't expect things to go your way in the end…

Anyway, I'm trying to not to go too far out of character, but I hope you like the start, and follow through to the end. Reviews would be lovely as usual.

- Jason


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion with the Past

**Love Hina - The Butterfly Effect**

**Chapter 2**

** Reunion with the Past **

**Later that afternoon  
Mutsumi and Anko's room**

The sound of knocking interrupted Mutsumi from trying to continue her dissertation. Sighing with defeat, she lay back in her chair and spoke.

"Come in…"

The door opened, and in walked a girl with two antennas in her hair. "Hi Mutsumi."

The girl in question smiled and patted the bed near her. "Hi Naru-chan, please sit."

Doing so, she hunched forwards, her fingers twiddling nervously. "Umm… About yesterday…"

Mutsumi took off her glasses. "It's okay, it didn't affect me really, Anko's the one you should be worried about." She smiled good-naturedly. "How are you? Is he 'the one'?"

"I… I don't know…" Naru blushed. "He's good to me, but… He treats other people like servants, and doesn't even want to go to certain places thanks to 'common people and farmers'…" She sniffled. "All I want is a good man, no one special, but he has to be kind to everyone…"

"I know…" Mutsumi hugged her childhood friend. "It's difficult to find someone when you yourself don't know what you want." She patted the girl's hair. "You'll find the perfect man out there, I promise."

"But…!" Her face was wracked, the tears flowing freely over her distraught cheeks. "You know how I am!" She put her hands up and cried into them. "I… I hit boys if they try to chat me up… Now no one will come near me…" She calmed down slightly. "I was lucky that Kentaro met me when I was in a good mood… Perhaps I should just stick with him…"

"You have time Naru-chan. Don't rush into making big decisions…" Mutsumi chose to change the subject. "How're the others? Motoko-chan and the rest?"

"More or less the same, although Motoko is letting her hair grow out again."

"Really!" Mutsumi was astonished. "Why?"

"I think her sister convinced her, she said her crime had been paid off." Naru winked. "I bet Suu also played a part in it as well, she was getting bored of the short hair."

"Ara… She does like long hair a lot…" Mutsumi laughed at the memories. "They're still happy then I take it?"

"Yeah, Suu still works from the inn, and Motoko's doing okay between her shifts."

"What about Kitsune-san?" Mutsumi winced. "Is she any better?"

"Well…" Naru looked down. "No relapses yet… She's even looking a bit healthy these days, at least Kanako is keeping a good eye on her."

"That's good." Mutsumi heard a small tapping at the window and opened it a bit, allowing a green and yellow turtle to fly in. Tama landed on her head and began to play with her own antennae. "She doesn't deserve that."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Shinobu's with her mum this week, isn't it?"

Naru nodded. "She'll be at Hinata-sou this weekend though, her dad's going on a short business trip. Sara called us too, she's popping over to drop off some souvenirs."

Mutsumi brightened up. "I think I'll visit, it has been a while. I miss everyone, the old days…" She looked at her watch, which displayed the date as well as the time. "I do have enough time…"

A rattling of keys and the door was opened, Anko strolling in with her bag slung over her shoulder. "Hey Mu-chan do yo-" She stopped at seeing Naru there.

Mutsumi gave a weary smile, knowing of her roommate's feelings towards her old friend. "Anko, what's up?"

She wasn't listening though and gave a hard glare to Naru. "Nothing, I'll look for it myself." She began scanning through her bookshelf, ignoring the two of them.

Naru sighed and got up slowly. "I'd better go, it's my turn to cook tonight and I'm already late as it is…"

Mutsumi got up also, escorting her to the door. "I might bring Keitaro with me if he's up for it."

Naru smiled gently. "That'd be nice…" She waved as she left the room. "See you round Mutsumi."

Closing the door, she sighed and looked at her friend. "Anko-chan, I wish you'd just try and get along with her…"

Her roommate sighed, knowing that when the elder girl used that suffix, she was trying to calm things down. "Mu-chan, I know… It's just tough when her boyfriend goes on like that…" She ran a hand through her hair and walked over to the bed, lying down on it roughly. "You know how it is…"

Mutsumi nodded sagely. "Yeah, I do… She has been my friend for a while now…"

A few minutes of silence passed as thoughts were running amok. Anko eventually sat up and shrugged. "Okay, I'll try, but I won't promise anything…"

Mutsumi came over and sat next to her, smiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Anko-chan." She tipped her chin at the shelves. "What were you looking for?"

"Ah, I left my assignment in one of my textbooks, just wondering if you saw it."

"The one we share?"

"Yep." Anko smirked. "You have it?"

"Of course, one second…" She got up and pulled it out of the pile she currently had on her desk. She skimmed through it and handed the sheets of paper over to her friend. "Here, hope he wasn't too upset."

"Nah, I'll get it to him later."

Mutsumi chuckled. "Anko-chan…"

"Alright then!" She huffed and stood up. "I'll go now…" She stomped to the door but looked back and winked. "See ya later."

"Bye!"

As the door closed, Mutsumi got up and returned to her desk, putting on her glasses as her laptop flickered. Her hands were poised over the keys as she peeked out of the corner of her eye, to the journal lying on the edge of her desk.

_I can remember all those times again… _She shook her head. _Well, I have no reason to do anything like that just yet. _She started typing in her dissertation document. _Hmm… I'll be near that girl again… _Her mind started replaying the ball game of her newly resurfaced past. _I think I'll pay her a visit, just to check… _

The view panned away from her, out of the window where rain spattered against, up towards the cloudy sky.

**Saturday, August 21st  
10:17am  
Hinata Springs**

The view changed to a clear sunny sky, and swiftly spun downwards to the entrance of Hinata-sou, two people standing outside.

"Ara… It's good to see it again…" Mutsumi jerked her gym bag close to her shoulder again.

"Yes… It's been a while…" Keitaro smiled meekly.

"Shall we?" She held out her hand for him, and they both walked to the doorway, Mutsumi walking extra slowly due to Keitaro's limp.

She slid the door open and walked inside. "Hello, is anyone here?"

Someone walked in, towel and dish in her hands. "Ah! Otohime-san! Sempai!"

"How are you Shinobu?" Mutsumi asked, putting on the slippers and helping Keitaro with his own pair.

"I'm okay I guess." She smiled wanly. "I'll be right back…"

A minute later she returned without the plates and her apron missing, her 'Cabot' top and usual trousers now seen properly. "Sempai, how are you?"

Keitaro started blushing, unconsciously staring at the resident cook and cleaner, who had grown taller and fuller since he arrived a few years earlier. "I-I'm fine thanks Shinobu-chan. How are your studies going?"

"They're going well sempai." She smiled. "Naru's helping me, Toudai is difficult but I think I can handle it."

"Ah…" He lost his smile and looked down. "That's good to hear…"

Shinobu grew sadder, knowing that she hit his sore point. "Sempai, come, you should sit down."

"Thank Shinobu-chan…" He allowed her to help him into the comfortable seats in the living room. When he sat down he lay his crutch on the floor. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're around, I'll go see where they are."

Mutsumi placed a hand on Keitaro's shoulder. "Do you mind if I go too Urashima-kun?"

"Sure Mutsumi-san." He smiled as the pain subsided. "Go ahead."

She stood up straight and walked beside Shinobu. "Let's go upstairs."

**A minute later  
On the staircase**

"I can't bear it…" Shinobu let her tears out. "Sempai's so… so…"

"I know Shinobu-chan…" She hugged the younger girl. "We have to be strong for him…"

The long haired girl sniffed. "I suppose so…" She wiped her face until it was relatively dry. "Who should we get first?"

"I think Naru, Motoko and Suu…" Mutsumi tapped her cheek. "I'll go check up on Kanako and the others."

"Okay, I'll bring them down first."

**Several minutes later**

"Hi Keitaro…"

The former kanrinrin woke up, the drool about to leave a mark on the sofa as he brought his glasses up to focus on the girl.

"N-Narusegawa." His body twitched involuntarily from fear.

Noticing this, she grimaced and walked closer, sitting down gently next to him. "Hey, no need to be so nervous any more…"

He nodded after a few moments. "Yeah, I know…" She looked up at her, still feeling intimidated by her beauty. "How's the Masters coming along? Hard?"

She sighed and lay back as well, her hands briefly brushing against his, her small blush proof of the contact. "The level is a lot higher than the Bachelors… I'm handling it okay, though I'm getting less sleep lately."

"Heh, that brings back memories…" He was about to return to his nostalgia when two new voices interrupted.

"Keitaro!"

"Urashima…"

He turned his head to see Suu and Motoko standing close together. Suu was wearing a sari from her kingdom and looked as energetic as ever despite her height. Motoko wore a conservative navy blue suit, her sword lashed to the side. Again, Keitaro flinched from the sight.

Suu sensed Motoko draw back, and lay a soothing hand in the small of her back, calming the elder girl. The both sat perpendicular to Naru and Keitaro in the armchair, Suu on the arm furthest from them. She began to idly play with Motoko's hair.

Keitaro coughed, making them worry for a few seconds, but he breathed in deeply and steadied himself. "Mutsumi-san says you're both still working, how's that going along?"

Suu spoke first. "It's boring, running a country doesn't take that much work…" Keitaro laughed at her comments. "All I need to do is sign things every now and then, and also speak to a few people…" She waved it off. "Boring stuff…"

"A-and you Aoyama-san?"

The look of unadulterated guilt passed over her as he said her name. "I'm enjoying it a lot, they're teaching me many things, though I refuse to use a gun." She tapped her sword. "I have permission to use this if it is deemed necessary." She watched Keitaro nod in understanding and continued. "The shifts work well around my lectures too…"

"I'm glad." Keitaro smiled genuinely. He looked at her hair, which had just started to pass her ears. "You're growing it out are you?"

"Y-yes…" She shifted about nervously. "My sister told me a few months back that the debt was paid…" She looked at him. "How are you… How's the…" She left her sentence hanging for him to finish.

"Well…" He kicked the crutch lightly to accentuate his answer.

"I see…" In fact she already noticed it when she first walked in. "Urashima…"

"Don't." He held up his hand. "You've apologised already." He lowered his hand and began to rub at his right leg. "Besides…" Movement was sensed by the stairs. "The past can't be changed, so let's leave it at that…"

Motoko bowed her head, but refused to let the shame go. Suu knew this and began to massage the back of her head using one hand.

"Yo Keitaro."

"Kitsune!" He was surprised for once. "I didn't think you were here!"

"Well… I am, so get used to it." She smirked as if she were her old self.

He watched as Mutsumi helped her into the sofa opposite him. She still wore her risqué outfits, but this time with a lot less flesh on her bones. The large black marks under her eyes meant that she still had problems sleeping. Her hair was also dishevelled.

"Kanako?" He questioned, asking Mutsumi.

"She's going up to find Sara and come down with her."

"Ah, good…" He couldn't help but make another comment. "You look better Kitsune."

She was quiet, taking the compliment deeply. "Thank you Keitaro…" She looked around at her flatmates. "I'm not there yet, a few more months to go, as well as working…"

He smiled knowingly. "You don't have to worry about that for now, Kanako will help out on that side for a while."

"Yeah… She's great…" This was dripping with sarcasm.

"Heh, I suppose she doesn't want you in that room forever, you do need to do some exercise now and then…"

"Yeah, yeah…" She rolled her eyes and then heard voices. "Speak of the devil herself."

"Hey! I told you to respect me!" Kanako turned away and muttered to herself. She smiled happily. "Oniichan, I'm glad you're here. Take me away from that crazy girl!"

"Oi!" Mitsune stood up. "I'm not crazy!"

"Alright you two, calm down!" Sara stood between them, her diminutive size lessened as her growth spurt had started. "I can't believe that you haven't killed each other yet."

"Yeah well…" Kanako sulked, until Keitaro laughed out loud, he shifted closer to Naru and patted the space next to him. His sister then moved there and settled in nicely.

He messed up her hair and whispered into her ear. "Thank you, Kitsune needs someone around to keep her active."

Kanako merely smiled back, she'd gladly do anything to make him happy, even it meant putting up with a person who suffered, and made others suffer, from withdrawal symptoms.

"Oh, by the way, Haruka sends her love, and papa wants me to give you this." Sara held out a parcel to Keitaro.

"Wow…" He never expected that. "Th-thanks…"

She smirked back. "I'll tell him that."

"Urashima-kun…" Mutsumi began. "Do you mind if I leave you for a bit, I want to say hi to an old friend here, I'll be back soon."

Keitaro grew worried. "A-are you sure you'll be okay?"

She nodded. "Of course I will… Tama-chan will get help, won't you?"

From nowhere, the turtle floated inside and 'myu-ed' a reply.

Suu began to drool. "My meal…"

"Ara ara…" She walked off to the exit, taking the scared creature with her.

_Maybe I'll find out if it was true, what happened back then… _She looked back once at Hinata-sou, hearing the sound of laughter inside, she smiled.

_I'm glad everything is back to normal…_

---  
**Author's Notes**

The story continues at last! This is an alternate past in case you're all confused. Hints have been placed so you should all be able to figure out what has happened in this timeline until this point. I'll be making more points clearer in the next chapter.

If you have any questions, please post them in the forum I set up for my 'Book' series, in a new thread. That way I'll be able to answer them fine. Reviews would also be highly appreciated.

Hope you enjoyed this one.

- J


	4. Chapter 3: When Push Comes to Shove

**Love Hina - The Butterfly Effect**

**Chapter 3**

** When Push Comes to Shove **

**A minute later**

Mutsumi walked down the steps, thinking to herself. _If what she says is true... Then what I went through must have been happening at that time... _She got the money out for the bus ride and hummed to herself happily. _Maybe this way I can remember everything I forgot!_

**Ten minutes later  
Outskirts of Hinata Springs**

"Here it is..." She rang the bell of her childhood friend and waited.

"Hello?" The camera in the intercom focused on the unknown guest. "Mu-Mutsumi! Is that you?"

"Of course it is, Miu!" She smiled back. "You'll open for me, won't you?" She asked in a mock sad voice.

"Ye-Yes, come in!" The electric buzz and click signalled that the lock opened, and Mutsumi made her way in.

"Mutsumi!" Miu ran in from the corridor, jumping and enveloping her in a huge hug. "It's been too long!"

"I know... University does ruin friendships occasionally... But it's only been a year, no?"

"A year too long!" Her friend laughed. "You want some juice?"

_Oops, I almost forgot how hyper she is... _"Sure, but I'm meeting up with everyone from Hinata-sou for lunch in half an hour..."

"Okay, no problem!" Miu ran into the kitchen, arms outstretched like an aeroplane, making Mutsumi giggle.

Soon they were sat in the modest living room with two glasses in front of them. "So what brings you round these parts?" She nudged her suggestively. "Got any deep dark secrets to tell me?"

Mutsumi laughed nervously and sweatdropped. _If she only knew the truth... _"Ara, I just had a question from what happened long ago..." _I'd better not talk about the journal, I might seem mad... _"Do you remember when we were around four years old, and we were playing with a ball?"

Miu nodded eagerly. "How could I forget..." She bit her lip at her slip up, but went on anyway. "That's when your memories started getting all foggy. What about it?"

"Well, lately my memory has been coming back, and I remember how I got the bruise, do you know what happened, just so it wasn't a dream for me?"

Miu turned a bit serious. "Does it really matter, Mutsumi? We were just kids after all..."

Mutsumi put on her pure smile, the one the few could resist. "I'm only curious, I want to feel complete, that's all..."

Her friend was dubious, but couldn't beat the sunny beam. "O-okay..." Miu sat up, and her eyes glazed over as she returned to her young days. "Well, it was kinda weird... You came to join us and were playing for a bit of time all happy and having fun… Then you suddenly got dizzy, and looked at your hands... Like you weren't sure where you were. I think you said something to yourself too. I wasn't sure if you were okay, so I shouted at you then threw the ball. You were now really confused, and the ball hit your head." She shook her head and smiled wanly. "That's all I remember, I hope that helps..."

Mutsumi was however reeling. _Wait... you mean to tell me that I wasn't remembering...? _She looked at her adult hands. In that moment, it came to her. _No... Those weren't 'lost' memories... They were created at that moment... _She almost fainted, but managed to keep upright.

_The journal took me back in time!_

Miu was staring with worry. "Mu-Mutsumi, a-are you okay?"

"Y-Yes... Just thinking about what you said..." Mutsumi stood up shakily, her antennae bouncing oddly. "I have to go now, I'll catch up with you another day."

"Uhh..." Miu got up awkwardly, from the unexpected declaration. "O-Okay then Mutsumi, I'll see you around then..." She held the door open as her friend walked through.

"Thanks, Miu, it was nice talking with you." Mutsumi smiled, albeit a pained one. Miu nodded back and slowly closed the door.

Mutsumi walked along on the pavement. _The way Miu described it... It's not like I was acting as a child... I was as I am now, an adult, thrown into a strange body, unused to it... _She suddenly felt sick. _I caused the bruise... I changed history by not catching the ball... _She grew determined. _I have to destroy the journal, so that nothing like this can happen again..._

The train doors opened and she stepped on.

_After the meal, I'll burn it forever... _

**Hinata Springs**

"Let's see... Urashima-kun would probably want to go to his favourite place... So I'll try there..."

Walking two blocks, she saw a group of people in the beef bowl restaurant, and she smiled, waving at them from across the road. Keitaro got up and waved back, walking to the entrance.

The sudden motion of her waving brought back a familiar sense of light-headedness, the blood draining from her head too quickly for her body to cope. She began to fall, collapsing in slow motion, as her eyes watched another slow moving figure run for her.

She lost consciousness before the sounds of screeching began.

**Several hours later  
Hinata Health Centre**

"She's waking up now..."

Mutsumi slowly opened her eyes to a group of familiar people and doctors. "Otohime-san." One began. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit light-headed..." She felt a small dizzy spell as she sat up. "I don't think anything else is hurt..."

They were quiet for a few seconds. "No, just some light scratches from hitting the pavement... However, I must inform you that Urashima-san is in critical condition."

"What?" Mutsumi tried to think back to just before her fainting. "Why?"

"Aoyama-san here saw him run to you to prevent injuring yourself, despite throwing away his crutches. In doing so he ran across a busy road..." He paused here for a few moments to let this sink in. "He was hit by a car travelling over legal speed limits, and despite our attempts, we're unable to save his body from going into shutdown." The doctor readjusted his glasses. "I'm afraid that he hasn't much longer to live, we can only make him comfortable in the hope that you would reawaken in time to say goodbye."

Mutsumi could now see the Hinata residents, after waking up properly. Each had tears, and forms of sadness and shock in their features. "Wh-where is he?"

"I'll take you there, your friends can come too."

**Two minutes later  
Intensive Care Unit**

Mutsumi gasped at seeing Keitaro, his body was mostly covered by the blanket, but his arms were torn and scratched, the blood having already been wiped away by the nurses. He was on a non invasive respirator, the mask was only over his mouth, no tubes travelling into his windpipe. Several IV's were hanging nearby to give him vital fluids.

"U... Urashima-kun..." She walked closer and touched his hand, which had a heart monitor attached to one of the fingers.

His eyelids flickered open and shifted to her. "Mu-Mutsumi-san..." He croaked.

She smiled. "Thank you for saving me." _A little white lie should cheer him up, I hope..._

"I-I did?" He looked to the ceiling, puzzled. "I thought I didn't make it in time..."

She leaned in closer, almost kneeling by the bed. "Yes, you did." She sniffed back her tears. "Y-You were very brave, Kei-kun..."

Now he grew tears in his eyes, as the heart monitor began to beep erratically. "M-Mu-chan..." He coughed for a few seconds, taking off his oxygen mask, as Mutsumi held his hand tightly. "I... I..."

Ignoring her own tears, she put a finger lightly to his lips. "I know, Kei-kun." She smiled. "I love you too..." She moved in closer. "I'll miss you so much..." Their eyes stared into one another's for what seemed like a long time, though it only lasted five seconds. "We'll meet again on the other side."

He smiled, a true one this time, one that he gave her when they first met, one that he never gave again in their relationship.

She kissed him fully on the lips, and he kissed back, tears pouring over their cheeks. _I love you, Keitaro, now and forever..._

It lasted for a few minutes, despite the constant tone in the background and lack of response from Keitaro. It registered immediately, but she never wanted the moment to end.

Feeling a pair of strong arms behind her, she had no choice but to pull back and let go of his hand. Looking at his face, she smiled sadly. _He looks like he's sleeping, and having a nice dream... _Slowly being led out of the room, she saw the person escorting her was also crying.

"Naru-chan..." Mutsumi started growing sadder again. "Kei-kun is..." She trailed off, and was warmed by a gentle hug.

"We know Mutsumi, we know..."

Soon, more hands and arms joined in, and the Hinata residents mourned the loss of their former manager, friend, brother and lover.

**One week later  
Hinata-sou**

Things might never return to normal. The shock was still coursing through the household. Mutsumi had taken her leave from university on compassionate grounds, and was helping around with removing his old clothes and items from when he left them in storage.

Motoko was spending as much time as possible in the police station, using her connections to have the driver prosecuted as soon as possible, and for the highest available penalty. Her eagerness and near obsession led to the precinct boss sending her home, as she was too emotionally involved in the case.

Mutsumi smiled at the raven haired girl opposite her, who was still reading law books on obscure rules that could still be used today. "Motoko-chan..."

"Hmm?" She didn't look up from her book.

"You have to stop now. It's not going to bring Urashima-kun back..."

Hearing that stunned her. She snapped her head up. "But... I'm doing this for him!"

"Are you sure?" Mutsumi smiled knowingly, and got up to sit next to her in the sofa. She laid a hand on top of Motoko's. "I think there's more to it than that." Seeing the expression, she went on, kindly. "I think you're doing this out of guilt, because of what happened in the past."

Motoko paled, not having thought of that. "N-No... It's not like that..." As she stared down at the book, she realised it was true.

"I know that your honour was important to you. When Urashima-kun was hurt by you, you decided to cut your hair and seal your sword for many years..." Mutsumi looked down. "He wasn't angry at you, just sad at his weak body." She stared into her eyes. "He'll be happy that you're doing this for him, but not that you're going overboard with getting involved in every process... Let it go, U-Urashima-kun is gone, there's no need to feel guilty anymore."

"I..." She dropped the book in her lap, and stared to bawl into her hands. "I only wanted to help!" Her wails were heard throughout the house. "All this time he never allowed me to apologise... I was sure he hated me..."

Mutsumi let her cry for a few minutes. "It's okay. He forgives you, he always did, and he never hated you. It was you who hated yourself."

Motoko looked at her with pleading eyes. "Y-You're probably right... I couldn't get over the fact I injured him so badly..." She looked down at her tense hands. "My only hope is that I can meet up with him again, and this time become a friend to him..."

Mutsumi smiled. "I'd like to think that too..." She looked to the stairs and saw someone peeking out and hiding again. "You should be able to share your grief with the person you love, and..." Mutsumi nudged her. "She has been feeling a bit neglected lately, and also misses Urashima-kun..."

Motoko followed the glance and saw Suu looking at her, the sadness obvious in her face. "Suu-chan..."

Motoko got up and gave her the special smile, resulting in a familiar toothy grin from the princess. She walked to her and Suu popped out and jumped on her lover and partner, catching onto her in her usual fashion, legs around the waist, arms hooked around the back of the neck.

"Heya Motoko-chan..." She grinned again. "Miss me?"

The kendo champion smiled back unreservedly. "Always have, Suu-chan..." She searched the eyes for forgiveness, and found it immediately.

Suu pressed in and gave Motoko a full, passionate kiss, which the elder girl returned wholeheartedly.

Mutsumi blushed a little at the intensity. "Ara, ara..." She walked off to leave them be, moving on to another part of the house.

Seeing the depressed Kanako lowered her mood, and seeing the bottles beside her ruined the image, as also Mitsune seemed to have dabbled in them.

_I can't be here any more..._

Choosing to leave, she pondered the events of the day.

**Tokyo University Dorms  
Mutsumi's Room**

Glasses resting atop the bridge of her nose, she skimmed her textbooks, not really taking anything in, and ignoring the quiet talking from Anko and her boyfriend of the week behind her.

_Might as well throw that journal away, it is too dangerous to keep... _

Looking for the volume she read to Anko, she smiled and prepared to put it in the burnable rubbish bins outside. She opened their door and starting walking past all the people.

Mutsumi started thinking.

_The doctors all said that Keitaro was ill and sick. His body has been weak for most of his life, the bones never reached the normal density of people his age. _

She went down the steps one at a time.

_He's been trying for Toudai for so many years, but he never succeeded. After the medical bills his parents didn't want to spend any more on him attempting to fail exams..._

She opened the front door to the outside.

_He had a problem, always making simple promises, then breaking every single one of them. Soon they grew larger and larger... There was no way he could keep it up..._

The bin lay ahead, and Mutsumi raised the journal.

_In the end, nothing changed..._

She paused, another memory coming to mind. A much more recent one.

_Motoko was speaking about the time when she met Keitaro in the inn. About what he said... _

She spoke the words out aloud. "The past can't be changed..."

Angling the journal at her, the setting sun reflected off it, a glimmer of hope returning to her features.

"_I have to destroy the journal, so that nothing like this can happen again..."_

Those were her previous words, but holding it close to her, realised what they could bring her.

_It can bring Urashima-kun back to me... _She thought of everyone else at Hinata-sou. _Motoko would not be working herself to death to fix her guilt, Kanako would not lose all hope... and poor Mitsune would not start on the drink again..._

She walked back inside. _I'll do this to save him... I have to!_

**Five minutes later  
Mutsumi's room**

A new look adorned Mutsumi's face as she entered, and it scared Anko.

"Y-Yo, Mu-chan, what's up?"

The strangely smiling girl turned to her roommate. "Oh, nothing much. I just need you to get out of here..."

"Wh-what?" Anko had never heard that cool tone of voice from her ever-pleasant friend. "Why, what's going on?"

The fanatical Mutsumi turned to her friend, the stress finally getting to her. "I said get out..." She asked, calmly but with a note of finality.

Anko, completely perturbed by this, jerked up suddenly and pulled her boyfriend with her. Not stopping to question her, she left the room, slamming the door.

Mutsumi breathed out and silently cursed herself. _I shouldn't've talked to her like that, she's been nothing but a friend to me..._

Mutsumi locked the door and sat down on the bed to be comfortable. She pulled out the relevant book from the shelf.

_Keitaro's illness came about the same time we met as kids... I had that sickness at that time too... _

"If I weren't ill, I wouldn't faint so much, and he wouldn't have run out to save me..." She thought further. "Maybe he too won't be so weak with his bones."

Opening the book to the required page, she began to cry. "I'm sorry, Urashima-kun, I want this to happen, I want us to be together..."

_I'm sorry, everyone..._

She began to read.

---  
**A Brief History**

- Keitaro arrived in his usual manner  
- After a few months of torment, his body gives in and suffers pelvic fractures, and has to use crutches to walk properly.  
- Motoko, in her shame, cuts her hair and refuses to let it grow out (similar to the later volumes of the manga). Suu cries over the loss of the long hair, and starts to hang around her more often.  
- Because of his injury, he is confined to his room, and thusly does not interact as much with the residents, aside from Shinobu who tends to him often. He loses his crush on Naru since his injury.  
- After failing the exam for Toudai in 1999, he meets Mutsumi at the same board, and falls in love at first sight. Naru passes with flying colours.  
- Shinobu has trouble with the parents and has to spend weekends with separate ones as part of the divorce. During the week, she stays in Hinata-sou.  
- The relationship grows between Keitaro and Mutsumi, and in 2000 they repeat their exams, both fail. Keitaro stops trying for Toudai as parents refuse to pay any more money, and his lack of will.  
- During this year, Mitsune begins to drink uncontrollably, as the appearance of Seta with Haruka unsettles her. Her debts to Keitaro for rent increase.  
- In 2001, Mutsumi studies hard and makes it into Toudai on her fifth try. She meets Naru and surprised at knowing Keitaro, they start to form a friendship.  
- As Mutsumi starts studying in Toudai, Keitaro leaves Hinata-sou and rents a cheap place nearby, and tries to look for work, with little success.  
- Kanako arrives in 2002, and takes over the manager's job from Keitaro, as he moves from part time job to part time job, unable to stay in any place too long.  
- Motoko and Suu quietly declare that they are together. Motoko starts work as a policewoman, Suu is doing administrative work for her kingdom.  
- Mid 2002, Mitsune is sent to hospital, from alcohol poisoning, her liver suffered immensely. Kanako appoints herself, from Keitaro's idle comment, to be her keeper and wean her off the drink.  
- 2003, Naru begins her Masters after graduating from the Bachelors. She starts going out with the top medical student, Kentaro.  
- Mid 2003, Mutsumi rooms with Anko after a building fire.  
- 2004, Mutsumi starts work on her dissertation, and they prepare for the big reunion with the Hinata residents in the summer.

**Author's Notes**

Thus beginneth the returns to the past, alternate realities and problems to fix. I hope you liked the alternate history. It is time to say goodbye to this timeline, the next one will be filled with problems.

If you didn't like the mini-history above, let me know and I won't include it for the coming timelines, as sometimes, things are better left unsaid.

Hope the characters weren't too OOC. Let me know what you think!

- J


End file.
